


You're Not Alone in Your Struggle

by Nomadic_Warrior



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, god eden, inago movie, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Warrior/pseuds/Nomadic_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you remind me of myself at that age.”</p><p>“Ehhhhhh?!?”</p><p>Kirino Ranmaru begins to doubt his own skills when Kazemaru reminds him why he has to keep trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone in Your Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the InaGO movie in between the second and third days of training.
> 
> (Gift-fic for Gabi (I hope you enjoy it :D))

It was late on God Eden. The moon shone high in the sky as the cicadas buzzed. All was still in the area that the Raimon boys slept in. Everyone had long gone to sleep. 

However, Kirino Ranmaru couldn’t sleep. 

He was exhausted from the days training for sure, but all he could do was turn and change position before his frustrations eventually took over. He sat up in the near dark, his blanket in his hands. The second year then stood from his area on the floor and stretched his arms above his head. 

Kirino walked over to the balcony where everyone had had dinner just a few hours ago, put his elbows on the railing and looked up at the heavens. 

The defender let his thoughts wander and he ended thinking about the past two days of training. 

Time after time, Kirino, Shindou, and Kuramada had tried to jump across the leaves but he always ended up falling in the water. 

Every. Single. Time. 

‘Maybe Kuramada-san was right. It is impossible,’ he thought to himself. 

He was so engrossed in his own mind that he lost count of how long he had been standing on the balcony before he heard a voice right next to him. 

“Hm, don’t you have a match in a day?” the voice asked. 

Kirino, in surprise, turned to the left and saw his trainer, Kazemaru. He felt his eyes widen.

“Kazemaru-san! When did you…?”

Kazemaru chuckled. “You were so deep in thought that you didn’t even notice me walk over.”

Kirino chuckled at his own lack of awareness before the previous thoughts crossed his mind again. He looked back up at the sky. 

Kazemaru perceived the change in his kouhai’s demeanor quickly. “Is something wrong?”

Kirino looked back at Kazemaru quickly. “No, no. I’m fine,” he said, slightly frantic. 

“If you say so,” Kazemaru said, skeptically. He too looked at the sky. 

Kirino stared at his trainer for a few moments before returning his eyes to the stars. 

There was a peaceful silence between the two as the cicadas continued to buzz. Kirino retreated back to his thoughts, but only for a few minutes before Kazemaru said abruptly, “You know, you remind me of myself at that age.”

It took Kirino a few seconds to process what the bluenette had just said before he looked back at his trainer in disbelief. 

“Ehhhhhh?!?”

Kazemaru laughed a little at Kirino’s reaction. His eyes were still trained on the stars as he spoke. 

“Yeah, you do,” Kazemaru said. 

“But...but,” Kirino stammered. He’s always really admired Kazemaru Ichirouta. A great defender both back in his time at Raimon and in the pro leagues today, Kirino aspired to be as great a defender as Kazemaru. 

But now, Kazemaru was comparing himself to Kirino. 

“Kazemaru-san, “ Kirino said choosing his words carefully, “with all due respect, how do I remind you of yourself?”

The pro-leaguer ‘hm-ed’ slightly to himself and said “You’re very aware of your responsibilities and you’re determined to see success.” 

The pinkette looked back up at the sky and was smiling slightly at the praise. 

“But.” Kazemaru said after a few moments when Kirino looked back at him. 

“You get discouraged when you feel like your hard work isn’t paying off. When you don’t see any results.”

Shock crossed the second year’s features. “How did you-”

"Just a hunch," Kazemaru said. 'And because I felt the exact same many years ago,' Kazemaru thought to himself, remembering the fight against Aliea Academy. 

Kirino felt shocked that his trainer had figured him out so easily. He crossed his arms and put his elbows over the railing again before looking back at the stars as he listened to Kazemaru. 

He said, “I remember back in my second year when we were facing tough opponent after tough opponent and it seemed like it would never end. When we defeated one team, another much stronger one took its place. I felt like I was stuck, like I wasn’t improving enough to be of use to my team. To the people I needed to protect.” 

“Eventually, I felt so stuck that I left my team,” Kazemaru continued.

Kirino gasped a little. “No way. You did?”

“Yeah, I did,” Kazemaru said, smiling softly. “I did some things I’m not proud of after that,” He looked back at the sky, “but it was Endou that reminded me why we keep trying even when things seem bleak.” 

“Wow,” Kirino said in slight awe. 

“At any rate, I think that you’re going through a similar thing right now.” He looked at Kirino and smirked. “Am I wrong?”

The young defender looked down at the ground below the balcony, giving Kazemaru all the confirmation he needed. 

A pregnant pause took place before Kirino finally talked. 

“Kazemaru-san,” Kirino said after some time. “I feel...afraid.” 

“That’s only natural in your situation.”

“But, it’s been two days and I still can’t accomplish the task you’ve given me!” Kirino shouted, revealing his inner thoughts. His eyes widened again, but he quieted down. 

“I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to fully support my team,” Kirino whispered, more to himself than to his trainer. 

Kazemaru was both expecting and surprised at the sudden outburst. He remembered Endou telling him that Kirino was Raimon’s current ace defender. 

‘That explains the pressure he’s putting on himself,’ Kazemaru thought to himself. Kazemaru gathered his thoughts before facing his kouhai. 

“Kirino,” he said with noticeable firmness. 

Kirino noticed the change in tone and looked back up at his trainer. “Yes?”

“I want you to remember that hard work pays off in the end, no matter the hardships you endure.”

Kirino furrowed his brow at Kazemaru’s words and stood up straight to face the bluenette. 

“If you ever have doubts about that, take a step back and look around at your teammates. You’ll be reminded that you’re not alone in your struggles and that you have people you will support you through it all.” Kazemaru smiled at Kirino and said, “Don’t worry, I have faith that you can find success.”

Kirino looked back at his time with his Raimon teammates and found that Kazemaru’s words rung true. 

‘We have been through a lot, but we all supported each other through the fights.’ Kirino came to an epiphany. 

‘I never was nor am I ever going to be alone in my fights. Not with my teammates around.’

Kazemaru crossed his arms and asked, “Feeling better?”

Kirino closed his eyes and opened them again. “A lot. Thank you.” The young defender looked at Kazemaru sheepishly. “I was putting too much pressure on myself, wasn’t I,” he said. 

Kazemaru chuckled. “Just a little bit.”

Kirino laughed as well, feeling much of the nervous tension wash away. He suddenly felt a wave of new exhaustion cross over him and he yawned. 

The pinkette bowed to Kazemaru before he started walked back to the sleeping area. “Well, I’ll go back to bed now Kazemaru-san. Thank you for the advice.”

Kazemaru smiled at his kouhai before calling out to him. “Oh and Kirino?”

Kirino stopped and turned around to face Kazemaru. “Yes?”

“I meant it when I said that you remind me of me,” Kazemaru said teasingly. 

Kirino felt an embarrassed blush creep up on his face while Kazemaru laughed a little. 

“Well, get a nights rest Kirino and be prepared to complete the course tomorrow.”

“Hai!” Kirino said before turning around and walking back to his blankets, leaving Kazemaru on the balcony. 

The second year made himself comfortable on the floor and, lying on his back with hands resting on his chest, he reflected on the advice Kazemaru had given him.

“Hard work pays off in the end,” he whispered to himself in the near darkness. 

And with that, Kirino Ranmaru found that he had no trouble falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if either of them seem OOC, this is my first time writing a fanfic at all. Let me know of any critiques you may have. I'm in desperate need of them. 
> 
> Happy Holidays to all and thank you so much!


End file.
